


I'm right here with you

by ImACat_Girl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Clarke Griffin, CEO Ava, CEO Lexa (The 100), Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, It's mainly Avalnce but not all of it we have a lot of clexa too, Smut, Solider Sara, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImACat_Girl/pseuds/ImACat_Girl
Summary: "Is this Ava Lance?" The voice on the other side of the call asks, the voice is formal but not cold."Yes, talking. Who is this?" Ava hesitates."I am calling about Sara Lance, your wife." The voice on the other side continues and Ava feels her heart stop.Or: Avalance and Clexa are married and have kids, then something happens and they all have to work through it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!! so this is my first fanfic please be gentle with me, if I have any mistakes comment and I'll fix it.  
> Don't worry I know this chapter is mainly Avalance look at the end notes when you finished reading.

"You have to present yourself as a respectful, organized and smart person." Ava had just finished the part of class were she talks. "Now we're gonna do an exercise, I need a volunteer to come up here and pick a subject to lecture us about, then we are going to review every good or bad thing he or she did. So, Who wants to come up here?" What Ava don't know is that Sara had made contact with one of her students and she had been planning on surprising Ava today. Ava picked a student to come to the front of the class, so Ava was standing at the side of the class with the door behind her.

The student starts to talk about the army and Ava finds what she is saying very much specific about someone she know she just can't place what exactly. after five minutes of improvised presentation the student addresses Ava and tells her to turns around. 'Turn around? Why would I turn around?' She thought to herself but she still turns around.

"Oh My God!! Sara!" When Ava turns around she sees the love of her life standing in the door in her uniform leaning against the frame of the door. Without thinking twice Ava runs over to Sara and hugs her a warm loving hug, not less then a second after she pulls back from the hug she cups Sara's cheeks and places her lips on Sara's. The kiss is comforting, relieving and passionate.

"I love you so much and I missed you so much Aves." Sara pulls away from the kiss.

"I love you too and I missed you so so so much!" Ava says back to her. then realizing the whole class is staring at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. You are dismissed." Ava straightens herself and waits for the students to get out of the class.

After all of the students had left Ava turns to Sara with a soft smile on her face. "I really did miss you." Sara smiles back at her soft comment and steps closer to her. "I know. By the way how was the surprise I made you?" Sara's smile turns into a smirk. "I loved it. Do the girls know you came back early?" Ava asks hoping for an answer.  
"How do you think I was managed to get in contact with your student?" Sara's smirk grows wider. "I am going to ground Laurel for not telling me." Ava says obviously joking and Sara chuckles at how cute Ava is when she tries to look angry.

"Should we get out of here? Maybe a place with a bed?" Sara asks and then, only then Ava looks at her usual bright blue eyes she dreams about swimming in for hours now dark with lust and want almost need.

"I'll text Lexa to pick up the girls and pack up my stuff so we can get home and have the whole after noon to ourselves." Ava is getting turned on just by knowing Sara is turned on.

"Let's go then." Sara says as Ava rushes to pack her stuff.

 

* * * * *

"Fuck! Sara!" Ava shouts as she gets hit by the wave of pleasure Sara is causing.

They have been having sex for two hours now. "I think we should take a break, shower and watch some TV, because the girls should be here soon." Sara suggests, Ava still tries to come down from the high of the post orgasm.

"Yeah, I think we should." Ava says as she slowly calms her body.

A few minutes later Ava gets up after she fully calmed down and starts walking to the bathroom, but she stops, turns around to look at Sara and says, "Would you care to join me Mrs Lance?" Less then a second later a grin appears on Sara's lips. "Oh, I would love to." Sara follows her steps to the bathroom and they get in the shower together. Ava turns the water on, "Oh shit! That's so fucking cold!" Sara curses as the sudden cold water hit her warm skin.

Ava turns around to look at her and then pulls her into a hug. She squeezes her and then pulls back. "What was that for?" Sara asks as a smile starts creeping up her lip.

"Nothing, I just love you and I think your cute." Ava says as she turns around again and reaches for the Shampoo.

They wash each other and it's pure, happy and passionate, not in a sexual way though. They get out of the shower and both of them get dressed, Ava in a loose LA university shirt and sweatpants, and Sara in a white tank top and a pair of black leggings.

They go to the living room and sit down on the couch so that Sara's legs are in Ava's Lap. Ava turns on the TV and the channel that comes up is a News channel.

"Meanwhile, Iraq is renewing their weapon and ammo supply, the government worries a war might be forming, they have already deployed 10,000 men and women and more may be coming." They listened very carefully to the news reporter.

"Don't worry babe, if there will be a war and if I get deployed I will be careful and take care of my self." Sara assures Ava, She can feel Ava's Heartbeat getting faster and that is a sign she knows for being her wife for over a decade, this is a sign of Ava's anxiety.

Sara takes Ava's cheeks in her hands. "Aves, breathe baby. I need you to take a deep breath for me. I need you to look at me and calm down, I'm right here." Sara searches desperately for eye contact but Ava is just frozen. "Ava, I need you to breathe. Please, Ava, I promise nothing will happen to me, everything will be okay." Sara's voice soft on Ava's ears.

Ava snaps her eyes from the TV and finally meets Sara's kind and worried eyes.  
She takes a deep breath and she smells Sara's perfume that she had put when they got out of the shower and she calms down.

Sara had sat up this whole time and now was holding Ava, Ava relaxes in Sara's hold and falls into Sara's comforting and strong arms. "Shh. It'll be okay." Sara reassures her.

Ava pulls back for a moment, Sara can see the lines of tears under her eye, not even less than a second later Ava leans in again this time pulling Sara into a soft kiss. They break apart because of the door bell. "It must be the girls, I'll go open it." Sara says in excitement.

she reaches for the door and unlocks it.

"Mommy!" Laurel and Anna Shout as they charge through the door and into her hands. "My little monkeys I missed you two so much! Have you been nice to aunties Lexa and Clarke?" Sara asks, Laurel is 11 and Anna is 9 years old now, 'they have been growing so fast.' she thinks to herself.

"Yeah Mommy auntie Clarke made as some pasta and we ate it all it was delicious!" Anna says a little too loud and excited.

"Let's go to the living room so I can tell you everything I saw and did!" Sara says and follows the two girls as Anna runs to the living room and jumps on the couch and Laurel walks and sits down next to Anna.

"Hi Lex, Want to come in?" Ava turns to the door to find Lexa standing there lost in her own thoughts. "Wh- Oh umm no thank you I have to go back to Clarke, you see the twins are asleep now which is great it means me and Clarke have some time to ourselves." Lexa explained.

"Sure, Go have fun! Say hi to Clarke." Ava says as Lexa walks away.

Ava closes the door behind her and turns to go to the living room. She sees Sara standing in front of the couch and the girls sitting on the couch looking at her like they were hypnotized by Sara's story, she smiles to herself at how cute Sara and her daughters were.

That is a moment Ava would cherish forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that?? The next chapter will be Clexa only, and it's gonna be smutty ;)  
> Feel free to follow my Instagram account @yo._.itslior  
> I will try to upload every week but if school gets in the way blame my teachers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa comes back home to find Clarke in the bathroom... (smutty smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys are amazing I love you so much, I didn't expect so much from it but you guys are just wow!  
> I'm posting this the same day bc I waited for my AO3 invitation so now I got it and I can write weekly I hope and I started writing this a week ago and today I finished this chapter so have fun and tell me if you like it in the comments<3

Lexa gets out of the car in a bit of a hurry and starts to walk toward the door. She reaches the door and unlocks it quickly and silently.

Lexa moves past the living room and goes up the stairs, she passes her office and Clarke's studio. Once she reaches the twins' room and steps in quietly, and checks on both her children.

She move toward Madi's bed and she hovers her sleeping daughter and looks at her, Madi is curled against her stuffed elephant and her arms around it holding tightly, Lexa kisses her forehead and moves to the other bed in the room, the bed of her son, Aden was lying on his back his mouth slightly open, 'Just like Clarke' she thought to her self and kisses him on the forehead just as she did with Madi.

Lexa steps out of the twins' room and heads to hers and Clarke's bedroom, expecting Clarke there, but when she opens the door and steps in she can't stop Clarke, it's like Clarke disappeared.

"Clarke? Are you there baby?" Lexa calls out for Clarke but gets no answer, until she heard a noise coming out of the bathroom they had shared.

"Sit on the bed." The voice was Clarke's, she knows it but it was low and confident and it came from behind the bathroom door.

"Clarke is that you? Why would I sit on the bed?" Lexa is a little shyly and confused.

"You will need to sit when you'll see this" Clarke says from the other side of the door, confusing Lexa even more than before.

"See what? Clarke your scaring me." Lexa is so confused.

"Just trust me babe and sit on the bed." Clarke's voice a little softer now, but still low.

Lexa decides to follow Clarke's order and she moves towards the bed to sit on it but not before opening the closet and taking her sleep clothes. She removes her shirt in order to put on her sleep shirt, a baggy shirt with a few holes in it, but just as she removes her shirt the bathroom's door opens and Clarke comes out.

"Holy shit. Fuck me." Lexa says and her mouth turns dry and opens slightly to the site of Clarke who came out of the bathroom. Clarke was wearing only her bottom underwear, no bra, a pair of white lace underwear and nothing else, the underwear hugs her body perfectly and it shows up her ass, which Lexa loves, Clarke's chest is in full display for Lexa, just asking for her to take it in her hands, Clarke's nipples are stiff and ready for Lexa's mouth.

"I can assure you I will in a few seconds." Clarke says as she starts to step closer to Lexa with extra sway in her hips.

It's soon to be Lexa's birthday and either Clarke or her have gotten some tine alone lately and now that the twins are asleep early and the have some time for only the two of them to be alone and appreciate each other.

"I mean, we haven't done this in a while, I don't count the quickies in the shower." Lexa's mouth curls into a grin as she settles her hands on Clarke's hips and pulls her a little bit closer.

"Happy early birthday Lex." Clarke says as she leans down to kiss Lexa's lips and the kiss is soft and calming just as Lexa likes it. The kiss gets deeper and more passionate but then Clarke pulls away, Lexa whines at the lose of Clarke's lips on hers but then she looks into Clarke's eyes and she sees they are dark, full of lust and want, no, not want, need. Clarke finds herself guided by Lexa's hands to stradle her but she moves away from Lexa's grip and instead leans down to sit on her knees in front of Lexa, Lexa still has the shirt in her hand but Clarke takes it and throws it to the ground behind her so Lexa is left with only her bra and jeans.

"Can I?" Clarke whispers almost too quietly to hear, but Lexa hears her. Clarke moves her hand over to Lexa's thigh and starts stroking her thigh lightly, barley even touching her.

Lexa nods without any hesitation, her mouth dry and her lips swollen and slightly open giving Clarke a beautiful look at her.

"I need words Lex" Clarke's voice drop down a few octaves as she says it.

"Yes, please take it off and fuck me already." Lexa is desperate and her patience is running out, she really needs Clarke to get on with what she was doing. Clarke doesn't need to be told more than that so she gets to work.

Clarke stops her stroking oh Lexa's thigh and moves her hand over to undo Lexa's jeans. She gets the button quickly and efficiently and Lexa lifts her lips so Clarke could pull off her jeans and underwear with it.

Lexa gasps as Clarke runs her skilled fingers through her slit. "Fuck babe, your so wet for me." Clarke says at the feeling on her fingers. Lexa moans in respond and that tells Clarke she is doing something right. 

Clarke teases Lexa's entrance with the tips of her fingers, she dips only the tip just enough to hear Lexa moan in relief but not enough for her to be satisfied, and she does it again and again until Lexa begs her, " Clarke, Baby I need you, please." Lexa lets it out, so small, so helpless and desperate. Lexa begs Clarke to pleasure her, she begs for release.

Clarke hears Lexa's call for release and she decides so spare her this time and get to the point. She plugs two fingers deep inside of Lexa in a quick moment, earning a loud cry that escapes Lexa's lips and a strong hand that gows for her hair to hold tightly and pull gently at her blonde locks.

Clarke lowers her head to level with Lexa's dripping core and then she looks up to look into Lexa's eyes when she leans in and licks a long slow lick across Lexa's heat, Lexa gasps in respond to the tease. Clarke settles on Lexa's clit and starts sucking it.

"Fuck! That feels so fucking good babe!" Lexa moans to the empty room and Clarke smirks and hums into her heat which causes her to moan again.

Suddenly Clarke changes the pace of her fingers and sets a brutal pace which Lexa reacts to in a gasp and a bit of her lip when Clarke curls her fingers deep inside of her.

"Shit Clarke I'm gonna come!" Lexa yells into the space and Clarke starts suck her clit harder than before which makes Lexa tighten her grip on Clarke's blonde hair.

all of a sudden they both hear a little voice from behind the bedrooms door, the voice is close and just keeps on getting closer.

"Mama I heard a loud cry are you okay?" The voice says just as the owner of it opens the bedroom's door, the action made both Clarke and Lexa jump and to Clarke take the shirt she took from Lexa before and put it on her upper body and Lexa's bottom.

"Shit! Madi get out please! I promise I will come out in a minute to help you." Lexa says quick, a sign of hesitation in her voice. The little 10 year old in fornt of them turns around and gets out of the room her face in full shock.  
"Oh shit! I thought the door was locked, I'm so sorry!" Lexa hurries to apologize to Clarke and curses herself for not checking.

"Fuck, we're gonna have to talk to them both about that and don't worry it's not your fault." Clarke tries to comfort Lexa.

"So, I guess we have to explain this-" She does weird stuff with her hands "- to our 10 year olds." Lexa tries to break the grim mood that has been set now but she fails miserably to do so. She walks over to the door after she has put on a shirt and pants.

"Oh and don't worry I'm not done with you yet." Clarke says to Lexa as she leaves the room to go and check on their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, that was a bump, but remember Ava's fear...  
> Don't forget to press the kudo if you liked it and comment me if you have something to say!  
> I hope you'll come back next week!  
> ~Lior


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I'm a little crushed by school bc tests and shit but I'll try to write the next chapter in time.  
> Love y'all <3

Ava wakes up early, she feels the light weight of Sara's body on her front.

She looks at Sara, Sara is so soft and relaxed. Sara looks so beautiful, her blond locks spread all over Ava's chest and arm. She is so blissful Ava thinks to herself, 'How could I won this amazing wonderful beautiful wife for my own?' She asks herself and can't hold back a soft smile that spreads on her face, Ava wishes she never had to wake up and get to work or ruin this morning and this peaceful moment.

Ava chuckles to herself a little when Sara starts to stir and shake herself awake, 'She is just the cutest!' Ava thinks her soft smile grows wider.

"Mmhmm, so warm and soft." Sara mumbles against Ava's body and squeezes Ava's body a little bit too strong and rough for Ava's body at the morning, She doesn't want to hurt Ava, at least not intentionally but she kind of did a little. Ava gasps softly at the power Sara sends to her ribs and she starts to move away from Sara, like this was a sign that that was the time to wake up.

"No! Don't go! I want your pretty body here it's so warm, comfy and smooth." Sara objects to Ava's will to get up and dress herself , 'She is really the cutest, I mean look at her! How silly she talks so cute!' Ava sinks in her thoughts for a moment but then she gathers herself and talks.

"Sara love, the girls have to go to school or else they will get sent to the principle and then we will get sent to the principle and I don't feel like it so please, get up! And I have to get to work before Lexa will destroy everything with her social anxiety and last but not least, you have practice, so get the fuck up!" Ava is so convincing Sara thinks to herself and she decides she should get up or else Ava would literally take her and get her up.

So they get up and get dressed; Ava in her pants suit and a white blouse under her blazer and Sara in a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top.

They get out of their room and start heading toward the girls' rooms, Sara goes to Anna's room and Ava goes to Laurel's room.

"Laurel baby, wake up honey, you need to get ready and go to school." Ava wakes her gently. Laurel mumbles something back at her and moves the blanket to cover her head like she hides from Ava.

"Come on baby you have to go to school, unless you want the principle to be on your butt, and by the way the time is 7 am already!" Ava is cut off by Laurel who practically jumps off the bed and into her closet to find some clothes to wear for the day.

"Shit! Why didn't you say it was already 7?! I'm gonna miss the bus!" Laurel says, her voice loud but she is not shouting. She hurries to undress her pajamas.

"Alrighty, watch your language young lady and when your done up here there are some pancakes downstairs I'm going to make you, your sister and your mother." Ava says as she walks through Laurel's room door and leaves.

* * * * *

"Good morning!" Sara yells as she removes the curtains from the window and the sun's light pours into the dark room and she slides Anna's blanket off of her.

"Mom!" Anna yells back at Sara, struggling to open her eyes with the sudden light in the room.

"Sorry not sorry An! You have school, you have to get up and dress! Oh and Mama is making pancakes" Sara says suggestively and she moves towards the Anna's bed.

"Oh! Fine, but that means I can eat three instead of two!" Anna says, she is finally able to open her eyes.

"Okay that's fair, but that means in practice tomorrow we will do pull ups and sparring." Sara has been training the girls self defense since Laurel turned 11 years old, she has been training them mostly in 'Karate' and 'Krav Maga' so they can protect themselves.

Both Laurel and Anna get dressed really fast and get down stairs to eat the delicious pancakes Ava made them.

"Have a nice day at school and try not to get me called in to the principle office." Sara teases just as both girls leave for the bus that takes them to school.

"Bye Mom!" Anna says and then she rushes to the bus.

Once the girls leave Sara and Ava start to get ready themselves.

"Aves maybe you call them and like, stay at home today? I'm more than sure Lexa can handle it herself." Sara begs Ava to stay and skip her work.

"Babe, I'm the boss I can't skip work and be a bad example." Ava tries to reason with Sara.

"Exactly! You are the BOSS it means that you can do whatever you wish to do!" Sara smiles, her smile is so cute, 'No' Ava thinks to herself. She has to stay focused and stand up for her self.

"Are you not listening to me? I think your jus-" Ava is cut off by Sara's ringtone. Sara reaches for her phone and looks at the caller ID. "It's blocked" She says, a little confused looking at Ava and asking for permission to answer, Ava nods in confirmation.

"Hello?" Sara answers the call and puts it on speaker so Ava can hear everything as well.

"Is this the phone of Mrs. Sara Lance?" The voice from the other side asks, and it's a male voice deep and formal.

"Yes, and who are you may I asks" Sara curious about the call and the caller as well.

"I'm not important but I have an important message for you" The voice continues.

"Alright, I'm all ears." Sara holds her breath, she might have a clue to what the voice is about to tell her.

"Let's get to it shall we? So Mrs. Lance, I'm calling on behalf of the United States Army, you Mrs. Lance are in order to get deployed tomorrow at the morning and you shall go to the nearest office tomorrow in the morning from there your commanding solder will get you on a flight to where you shall serve." The voice silences it self for a second before it continues, "Is that clear to you Mrs. Lance or do I need to repeat?" His voice keeping it's formal sound.

"Yes, no, yes it's more than clear thank you very much." Sara gets the words out before she ends the call.

Sara lifts up her head away from the phone to look at Ava's face, Her face is just frozen and pail.

"Ava, Baby, I'm sorry. I wish it was different, I wish I had a say but I can't , I can't choose baby. I wish to be here and hold you everyday but I can't. I promise you I will be careful and I watch over my self, I will call you and the girls whenever I can. I promise." Sara tries to comfort Ava but once she looks in her eyes she can see the tears gathering in them, and some run down her cheeks.

"You promise?" Is all Ava can get out, she is fighting strongly the tears in her eyes and Sara can tell that she care, she can tell that her promise is not just for Ava but for the girls too, Laurel and Anna, who need their mother to be there when they grow up and when they graduate from school and college and maybe get married and have kids, she needs to be there and support them.

"I promise baby, I promise you." Sara assures her and promises her a promise. She steps closer to Ava and she opens her arms in an invite to an embrace, Ava answers the invite when she takes a step forward and completes the embrace Sara had initiated.

Sara manages to calm Ava down, Ava calls Lexa and she takes a day off from her work as a co CEO.

They spend the whole day in each other's arms and at the evening when the girls get back home from the long day they have had Sara and Ava sit down with them and tell them everything that they need to know about what is going to happen. After that they all order pizza and sit on the couch to watch a movie (Frozen) together. Like a family.

The next morning is a little rough, mostly for Ava, but it had to happen, they say 'I love you' and kiss a passionate kiss before Sara walks into a cab and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad for Ava, can you guess what will happen?  
> btw I LOVE "Frozen" It's just A M A Z I N G I'm so gay for Elsa and the songs are just WOW, I had some friends over yesterday and we watched the movie (btw I'm not a 10 year old if you hadn't noticed yet) and when Let It Go was on we just danced and yelled the shit out of it, it was hilarious.
> 
> Next chapter: Lexa's birthday!!! and A little talk for Ava and Lexa.  
> Hope you enjoyed I'll try to post next week as well live a comment if you have anything to say and kudo if you liked it.  
> See you in the next one  
> Lior <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff!  
> The end is a bit angsty sorry, but I got to keep the plot going!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how sorry I am that I kept you waiting, dont worry though I have a long chapter for you.  
> I had this HUGE maths test last week and this week I had a chem test so I had almost zero time to write BUT I got you a chapter and I'm sorry for the late update hope it'll be enough.  
> <3

"Mom can you pass me the sugar?" Aden, Madi and Clarke plan to surprise Lexa this morning. It's Lexa's birthday today and they have the whole day already planned ahead.

First they will cook and serve Lexa breakfast in bed, bacon and eggs Benedict with some orange juice and bread.

Then the twins and Clarke will invite Ava and the girls for a little dinner party to celebrate, after the celebration they will send the the children to play with each other and a some adult time for them selves, and last but not least Clarke has a very nice surprise for Lexa, she might enjoy too.

Madi is making the eggs, Clarke makes the bacon and Aden squeezes the orange juice. They all work together as fast and as quiet as they can so they won't wake Lexa up.

"Aden, be quiet we don't want to wake Mama!" Madi scolds her twin for he was talking too loud.

"Shh! You know that your mother and you know she is a light sleeper, now both of you be quiet!" Clarke says playfully and moves the bacon she made to the plate that lies on the tray.

A short while after Madi places the eggs she made on the plate as well and Aden pours the orange juice he squeezed into the cup that is placed on the tray.

"Okay now, are you ready to go and serve Mama?" Clarke asks Madi and Aden.

"Yeah!" They both jump and say a little too loud but not loud enough to wake Lexa up.

"Alrighty then!" Clarke imitates Jim Carrey and the twins laugh a little, "Let's go to mine and Mama's room now, but remember you have to be quiet until I say so and when I say we all shout happy birthday." Clarke says and all three of them go over to the staircase and up to the room Lexa was staying in.

They reach Clarke and Lexa's bedroom door and stop, "Okay, we go in and sing happy birthday to Mama and after she wakes up, Madi you put the tray in her lap, okay?" Clarke tells them both, "Yep!" Both Madi and Aden say at the same time, "Let's go in then!" Clarke says and with that she opens the door to their bedroom.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Mama, happy birthday to you!" They all sing together as they step inside with the tray in Madi's hands.

Lexa wakes up almost immediately at the sudden sound, a little jumpy at first but when she got a view of what and who is it she relaxed her body back, put up a soft smile and looks at the view of her beautiful children that she loves so much and her beautiful, smart, amazing and sexy wife, 'How did I get to be here with this beautiful woman? How the heck did she choose me? and some rich hot guy' Lexa thinks to herself.

"Happy birthday Mama!" The twins exclaim loudly and Madi comes up to put the tray in Lexa's lap just like Clarke had told her to do so.

"Wow! Did you made this, it smells sooo good!" Lexa says, "No Mama, Mom, Aden and me did it, all together I made the eggs, Mom made the bacon and Aden squeezed the orange juice." Madi answers Lexa's question.

"Thank you all very much. Now can I get some hugs?" Lexa asks addressing her children. Aden runs over to stand near Lexa's side at their king size bed and joins Lexa and Madi at their hug. After they break the hug Clarke steps closer to Lexa and kisses her softly on the lips.

"Ew!" Both Madi and Aden say at the same time which made Clarke and Lexa break the light kiss and laughs filled the room.

"Okay, you guys now both of you go get dressed up and I'm gonna talk to your Mama for a little while she eats her breakfast." Clarke tells the twins, they both nod and leave the room to let them talk.

"Thank you so much! I love you and I love our kids so so so so much! Your the best wife ever and I couldn't be more happy in my life!" Lexa says and leans in to plant sweet little kisses all over Clarke's jawline and cheeks.

"Okay, Okay. But don't waste any time to eat this perfect breakfast we made you." Clarke laugh at Lexa's silly behavior.

"I wouldn't dare to even dream of it!" Lexa says and with that she takes a bite off of the bacon. She eats the delicious breakfast that Clarke, Madi and Aden made her and after she finishes she gets up and dresses up fully.

 

* * * * *

 

"Madi you have to get dressed and get down here! Laurel, Anna and Auntie Ava will be here any minute now!" Clarke yells to Madi who is still getting dressed in her room.

"I'm already ready Mom! I'm coming down right now!" Madi shouts back a respond as she exits her room and walks over to the staircase.

"Lex honey, will you help me with the steaks please I'm afraid I couldn't get both the steaks and the pasta if I won't get some help."

Clarke had planned that they will eat steaks and pasta for dinner which are Lexa's favorite types of food.

Before Lexa has a chance to answer Clarke's request the doorbell rings and she gets up to get it, "I got it, It's probably Ava and the girls, after I'll let them in I'll help you with the food." Lexa assures Clarke and moves to open the door.

Lexa opens the door and she sees Ava, Laurel and Anna standing there with huge smiles on their faces and when she opens it they all call together; "Happy birthday!" The girls attack her with hugs and she happily consents and hugs back.

"Okay. I think that's enough I got the point you love me yeah yeah, now dinner is ready in a bit so don't get too caught up in your games, the twins are in the living room." Lexa leads the girls to where they should go and both of the girls run inside and into the living room.

"Thanks Aves, for being here, I know it's not so easy for you these days and I appreciate you for coming to celebrate this important day with me." Lexa says, from the deepest part of her heart.

"Your the best friend I could have ever asked for and even more than that and I am more than tankful to have you in my life. I love you so much Lexa and of course I came! It's YOUR birthday, me best friend's birthday. How in the world do you miss that?" Ava stops for a second, "I talked to Sara and she said that she has some time later today so she will call us after dinner probably, We can all do a video chat call so we can all talk to her." Ava finishes and comes closer to hug Lexa tight and good.

"I love you too so much! And I'm sure Sara will be fine, she always is fine and she would never leave the girls or you." Lexa says to Ava's ear, " Now let's go inside and help Clarke with the food." She finishes and breaks the hug.

They both go inside of the house and they fry the steaks just as Clarke asked Lexa to do earlier, When they walk in Clarke greets Ava and asks Aden to get Madi and set the table for them to eat.

They all eat the steaks Lexa and Ava made and Clarke's delicious pasta sauce and pasta. After they all finished eating the cake Clarke made for Lexa, and boy was it tasty. They all sit down in the living room waiting for Sara to make the phone call.

They sit there for a short period of time until they all hear Ava's ringtone 'My neck, My back' Ava awkwardly laughs and gets her phone quickly to answer Sara's call.

"It's Sara!" Ava's face shoots up in excitement.

"Hi baby! Hello everyone!" Sara answers from the other side of the call, "Happy birthday Lex! congrats!" She smiles, 'Her smile is so pure' Ava thinks to herself.

"thanks Sara, so how is it in Iraq? anything interesting?" Lexa asks Sara.

"Nope, not so much, we had a massive week of training and practice I'm totally wrecked," Sara tells them, "It was kinda nice meeting the guys after a while that we haven't talked really, Aves remember Scott? the cadet that had a thing for me? He is married now, a little girl on the way." Sara could tell Ava's jaw clenched at the memory of another man or woman flirting with her and she hurries to say, "but we never did anything because back home I had you all for myself, my sweet beautiful smart and caring wife." Sara finishes and smirks at the end.

"Oh don't you get too cocky, you will get some sweets when you'll come back." Ava tried to slip that over the kids' head but Laurel obliviously got the message.

"That was not what I was aiming for but I don't complain." Sara smirks, " I love y'all and do-" Sara is cut off by the sound of gun shots echoing, screams and calls for help. An alarm starts to shout loud and annoyingly.

"Sara?" Ava calls at the phone, worry quickly building inside her, "Shit" She hears Sara calls from the other side of the phone but she is cut off again, "I- ov- u" That and a loud scream or maybe was it a cry that Ava hears and she know it was for sure came out of her wife's mouth.

"What the heck?" Ava doesn't really care who is around her anymore and tears start pouring into her eyes, " I know it may sound too much but Lex can we stay hear today? I just don't think I could drive back and or get some sleep I need to be around people I trust, just please can we stay?" Ava asks Lexa or more correctly begs her to let her stay.

"Yes! Of course you can Aves, The girls could sleep in Aden's future room, it only has a bed now I hope that's enough. And you can take the spare guest room." Lexa rushes into action, " And you can always come to mine and Clarke's room if you need anything." She assures Ava.

 

* * * * *

 

"Thanks for everything today Lex, and I'm sorry I've ruined your birthday." Ava is already in some of Lexa's sweat pants ready to go to sleep.

They just finished putting the children into bed and Lexa was getting Ava some blankets.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Now sleep tight." Lexa hugs her, exists the room and closes the door behind her.

Ava gets into bed just as Lexa leaves the room. She closes her eyes and soon the sleep drifts over her, taking her as hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit I hope everything will be ok...  
> Who am I kidding I already know what will happen :')  
> for those of you who are scared don't you worry and read the tags :))))
> 
> Leave a kudo if you liked it and comment on what you want to see, I can do promts too btw :)  
> See you in the next chapter,  
> Lior <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys I'm posting this one earlier today than I usually post bc i have this big French test tomorrow and I need to study so i posted early so I can have time to study.  
> Enjoy the chapter I would love to know what you think about it in the comments!  
> <3

Ava wakes up to the feeling of a hand nudging her shoulder. "Mama, I can't sleep." Laurel says in a soft voice trying her best not to disturb Ava too much. 'Crap' Ava thinks to herself 'Laurel is very much awake, and very much shaking? wait, is she shaking?' Ava gets a hold of reality.

Ava sits up to have a look, Laurel has tears running down her cheeks and her face is saying- no, not saying, shouting fear.

"Oh baby," Ava pulls her in for a hug, "What happened?" Ava tries to figure out what's wrong, she lets go of the hug and Laurel faces her.

"I... I saw Mom but then everything was dark and- and I couldn't see her anymore and i just screamed and shouted for her but I didn't get any answers from her and," She sobs, "I just thought that she might got hurt today or maybe even worse. I don't know but I was so scared and then i woke up and came here." Laurel explains, tears keep running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry baby, what ca I do for you to make you feel better?" Ava tries to find a way to comfort her daughter.

"I don't know. I know it sounds childish but can we maybe cuddle?" Laurel asks Ava, her sobs calming down a bit, "And maybe talk about some stuff? i don't know what just something else." Laurel adds.

"Of course we can 'Just cuddle'! Come here." Ava says as she lifts up the blanket and motions Laurel to get under the covers with her, Laurel move to lie next to Ava under the covers. "So what would you like to talk about?" Ava asks her.

"I think I have a crush on someone." Laurel just puts it out there, it takes Ava by surprise and she think to herself: 'Wow my baby girl is getting older, it just feels like yesterday she was going on her way to her first day of school.' Ava hugs Laurel now, like Laurel is going to just jump and fly away.

"Mom i can't breathe would you mind?" Laurel says at Ava's weird gesture and Ava lets go of the hug.

Laurel is now 12 years old, she was always more mature than other kids at her age. She is the best partner to have a discussion with, unfortunately she is not very popular and may get picked on when at school sometimes. Laurel has two best friends" James and Rachel and together their bond is unbreakable.

"Honey that's great that you have a crush! maybe you could ask him out or invite him over so me and your mom could get to know him." Ava says.

"Well, i don't know if they likes me the way I like them, I tried to get James' help but he couldn't find anything on them. I'm just scared that they wouldn't like me back you know? How do you know when you like someone? Maybe I don't even have crush, maybe I'm just confused." Laurel starts to panic a little so Ava tries to calm her down.

"Look Laur, Your fine and maybe you can tell me who the lucky person is and of I know them?" Ava tries to get more information.

"Mama, how do you know that you like someone?" Laurel changes the subject and Ava picks up the fact that she doesn't want to talk about it so she lets it go and instead answers Laurel's question.

"Well," Ava starts, "First of all every time you see them your heart stops for a second and butterflies fill your you entire body with this tingling, warm and fuzzy feeling and every time they walk into the room your entire body just feels like it is going to just explode, when they touch you even the slightest you feel like you can just fly in the sky and never come down and when they kiss you and your lips are touching and moving together it feels just like home." Ava closes her eyes for a second and imagines Sara's lips against hers, dancing together in perfect harmony. 

"Umm, Mama your kind of drifting away in Mom there, am I right?" Laurel turns around in the bed to look at Ava with a smirk and breaks Ava's moment.

"Hehe, oops? I got lost sorry, my bad." Ava laughs awkwardly and tries not to get embarrassed. "So where were we?" Ava tries to get back on the subject.

"you know what just leave it alone, let me ask another question. How did you know you were gay?" Laurel's question surprised Ava a little bit.

"Since when do you care about this stuff? You have never been interested in this subject so why now?" Ava asks Laurel, "Do you have something you want to tell me and Mom? Have you been thinking about this stuff? about yourself?" Ava tries her luck with the questions, maybe Laurel will answer.

Ava's question makes Laurel shift uncomfortably and Ava spots that something is wrong so she waits for Laurel's response.

"Mama I know what your thinking but I'm just asking for James because lately- wait promise me you won't tell anyone about this," Ava nods her head, "Okay, James has been thinking lately about some stuff and he told me and Rachel that he is pretty sure he is gay and so I want to know how do you com to that conclusion because we have this guy at our biology class who he has a crush on and me and Rachel are trying to find out if he is gay or maybe bisexual or something." Laurel explains, at first a little nervous but then sh let the nervousness go.

"Oh, that is more than fine honey, and if you do think about it yourself don't be afraid to come talk to me or your mother." Ava says and just as she finishes her sentence her phone starts to ring.

"Let me get that it might be your Mom." Ava says quickly and gets the phone from the night stand.

"Hello?" she answers the call, a little afraid of what or who will it be.

"Is this Ava Lance?" The voice on the other side of the call asks, the voice is formal but not cold.

"Yes, talking. Who is this?" Ava hesitates a little.

"I am calling about Sara Lance, your wife." The voice on the other side continues and Ava feels her heart stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeez I am sorry about the angst you guys.  
> I take little Laurel to be a bit like me when I was her age :)  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next week!  
> Lior <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I had a CRAZY week so many tests, but now the tests are over and I'm free to write!  
> I had to use some military terms and I'm not very familiar with the USA army terms so forgive me for any mistakes.  
> I hope you will all enjoy!

"Hello?" she answers the call, a little afraid of what or who will it be.

"Is this Ava Lance?" The voice on the other side of the call asks, the voice is formal but not cold.

"Yes, talking. Who is this?" Ava hesitates a little.

"I am calling about Sara Lance, your wife." The voice on the other side continues and Ava feels her heart stop.

"What? Is she okay? Who are you?" Ava says rapidly and the tension starts building in her body, "Wait a second before you answer I have to do something first." She says and turns her head to look at Laurel who is looking at her with a confused expression on her face.

"Laurel honey, can you go back to your room and try to get some sleep?" Ava asks Laurel and Laurel nods quietly and gets up to go back to her room (Well it's not really hers but you got the point).

"Okay, I'm sorry about that please go ahead and continue." Ava gets her phone back near her ear and gathers all of her attention to the caller.

"I'm sorry about the interruption and the late hour but I have some crucial information about your wife." The voice from the other side of the call says.

"Well go ahead then." Ava says her heart starting to beat faster any second that is passing.

"My name is Major Charlotte Baker and I am the commander of Lieutenant Sara Lance, I am calling to let you know that our base in Iraq was attacked by several terrorists and Lt. Lance got shot." Ava's heart beats that were fast and powerful now silenced and stopped.

Ava feels like she is going to collapse, right in the middle of the room she stares at the mirror in the room and she sees the tears coming out of her eyes but then the tears blind her and she can't see a thing. Ava closes her eyes and imagines Sara, her smile, her laugh and her beautiful freckled face with her bright blue eyes she can swim in for days- God, even years.

Ava shakes herself out of the fantasy she was drowned into and she speaks, "Wait, she got shot? How did you let this happen? Isn't the base your staying in needs to be secure? I don't understand, my wife is dead now because you and the fact you couldn't secure the base you were staying in? I-" Ava is cut off by Major Baker, "Mrs. Lance I am sorry for cutting you off but I have never said anything about Lt. Lance's death, I can assure you that your wife is alive and I called to let you know that she was being transferred to the Los Angeles Hospital, you can go there right now and see her." Ava stops for a moment, 'wait, Sara is alive! I have to go and be there with her!' Ava thinks and hurries to Clarke and Lexa's room.

"Oh my God! Thank you Major! Thank you so much! I'm going to go there now. I'm sorry for being a little too aggressive earlier." Ava apologizes and turns to exit the guest room and head to Clarke and Lexa's room.

"It's completely accepted I can only imagine what your going through I appreciate the apology and accept it I hope that Sara would be okay she is very important to us as well." The Major says and hangs up the call.

'Did she just call her Sara and not Lt. Lance?' Ava thinks to herself, she takes it in for a second, 'They must be really close there' She says to herself and heads up the stairs to Clarke and Lexa's room.

Ava gets to the room's door and she knocks on it because she doesn't really want to just burst through it. Not even thirty seconds later Lexa is standing in the door's frame.

"What's up? Anything new on Sara?" Lexa's expression is full of sleep in it but her eyes have a worried look as well for the sleepiness.

"I couldn't believe it but her Major called me and she was sweet but formal as fuck. She said that Sara is alive but she got shot while there was an attack on the base, Sara is now at LA Hospital I thought about telling you and asking if you could get the girls while I'll go be with her?" Ava explains and waits for Lexa's answer.

"Of course the girls can stay here but we need to get them some clothes because we can't know how long you will be there, but wait a second attack on the base?! How did that happen? They are the fucking army shouldn't they guard their bases?" Lexa says, she gets a little angry at the stupidity of people.

"I don't know but what's important right now is Sara and the fact that she is alive!" Ava says, "Now I'm gonna go to the hospital and check on Sara." Ava ends the conversation and goes down the stairs to get her shoes and drive to the hospital.

* * * * *

The morning came fast and Lexa woke up next to Clarke with blond hair in her face and a warm body lying next to hers.

After some cuddling time in bed Clarke and Lexa both get up and get dressed they have a serious conversation to have with their kids today and they can't fuck this up, it's about to be awkward for sure but it has to be done correctly and good so the kids will know what they should know but not get traumatized.

They take Anna and Laurel to watch TV in the living room and take the twins to the dining room to start the talk.

"So do you guys have any idea what are we going to talk to you about?" Clarke starts, she looks over her left side to look at Lexa. She is so red, Clarke has never seen Lexa so red in her life.

"Nope" Both the twins say at the same time.

"Well Madi, you might remember when me and Mama were in our room and you burst inside?" Clarke says and Madi nods slowly getting the feeling she knows what the whole talk thing is about.

"When two people who are very special to each other and love each other very much want to- Umm- Make each other feel good?" Lexa tries to continue but is stopped by her daughter.

"Mama do you mean when two people want to have sex? Look me and Aden both learned about it already by our own, and if you think that this was the first time you are most certainly wrong we have heard you once or twice at night when you thought we were asleep. I have only two things to say, first of all please do not continue this talk I do NOT want to hear about sex from you two that is so disgusting and second of all please, when you do decide to have sex which I understand PLEASE do it when you are SURE we are asleep or not in the house." Madi finishes, gets up the chair she was sitting on and walks to the living room to play with the Lance girls. Aden just gives them both a look that says 'What she says' and he too gets up and leaves to the living room.

"Well I don't know if that went better or worse than I thought it would." Clarke turns to face Lexa, Lexa is even more red than before (If it was even possible).

"I feel like we just got roasted by our very own 11 years old daughter." Lexa says and they both laugh.

"I love you and I love our kids." Clarke says and leans in to kiss Lexa softly.

"I love you too" Lexa says into the kiss.

A morning so magical can never be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! Such a fluffy ending am I right?  
> You are more than welcome to comment stuff that you would like to see or just what you thought about this chapter, prompts are more than welcome, tell me if you want me to write anything else plus this work.  
> Kudos are welcome as well and I hope you all enjoyed reading!  
> Write you next week, love y'all  
> Lior<3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava goes to the hospital to see Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit emotional for me to write because of a thing that happened two days ago to one of my best friends, I might not be able to provide the best chapter next week because of this thing that had happened but I will try my best.  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Ava parks her car as quick as she can at the hospital's parking lot and stops the engine, 'you have to get control over your self, your panicking, just- Breathe. That's it I have to breathe.' Ava says internally to herself.

She takes a few deep breaths and heads out of the car. Ava turns to the hospital, facing it it looks bigger and scarier than the last time she was there when she had Anna. She starts walking toward the ER entrance.

When she reaches the doors she opens them and steps inside, she looks around a little confused on what to do now, She looks over to her left and sees a desk with a bunch of nurses standing behind it some talking on the phone and some are typing stuff in the computer, she looks to her right and sees a lot of gurneys lying there, some have people on them and some are empty, there is one man on a gurney who has a pole that goes through his hand, the man looks like he is in pain and he has three doctors working on him. 'Jesus Christ this, I need to find Sara right now!' She thinks to herself.

Ava moves toward the nurses' station and addresses one of the nurses, "Hi! My name is Ava Lance I'm looking for my wife, she had been transported to this hospital just yesterday and I really need to see if she is okay. Is there any chance you can help me find her?" Ava explains to the nurse.

The nurse looks young, not too young but not old either, 36 maybe. She has black hair and nice brownish green eyes. She takes a moment to process what Ava had just told her and then she answers her, "Well I can surely try to help you. I can look through the computer to see where she is being hospitalized, I mean which unit so you could go there." The nurse says with a kind smile on her face, "I just need her ID number and if you don't remember I need your ID to confirm you really are her wife." The nurse finishes and turns her look to Ava.

"Yes of course! I think I have it somewhere over here, just wait a second." Ava lifts her bag up and opens it to look inside, she finds her ID and hands it over to the nurse, "There you go." She says and closes her bag.

The nurse takes the ID and turns her face toward the computer again. Ava feels weird and awkward just standing there and looking at the nurse who is looking at the computer so she lifts her head up and looks around her again. She sees all of the gurneys from before some are empty now, and some that where empty 5 minutes ago now have a person on them. There is one gurney that makes Ava look over it again, the gurney has a little boy on it and he is just sitting there, not crying or smiling, actually not doing anything except looking at Ava. The boys dark brown is piercing Ava's eyes, he has an emotionless look. His eyes are empty and cold. 'How can it be? A boy so young like this?' Ava thinks and question herself.

It happens like a flash, the boy turns his head toward a man that stands next to him, the man bows down next to the boy and says something that Ava can't quite pick but it makes the boy's eyes that where cold before turn bright with some kind of a spark in them, like truly happiness just got in that boy. He jumps of the gurney and leaps to the man's arms. The man hugs him and picks him up easily, the boy burring his head in the crook of the man's neck and closes his brown eyes, when he does a single tear falls down, like a single drop of rain that fell from heaven.

"Found it! Oh, she is the solider that came in, you could of told me that, she is in the ICU right now, good luck." The nurse cuts Ava's thoughts off and the boy and the man both are now gone from her sight.

"Thank you so much you can't even imagine how much I appreciate your help right now!" Ava says as she turns to move toward the hall with the sign of ICU and a big arrow that points straight.

Ava reaches the ICU and looks for Sara or someone that can maybe know where Sara's room is. She sees a doctor standing near one of the trash cans using his phone, she reaches him and addresses him lightly, "Hey, is there any chance you know where Sara Lance's room is?" Ava says softly trying not to disturb him too much.

The doctor lifts his head from the phone quickly to look at Ava, he thinks for a second before he asks her, "And who are you?" He says, "Well, I'm her wife Ava Lance and I very much would like to see my wife who had been shot." Ava answers him. He looks a bit confused for a second before he opens his mouth again, "Oh shit! I'm sorry I'm just having a shitty day, she is in room 14R. I'm sorry for being a complete shit head." He says and apologizes.

"It's okay don't worry about that, now I'm going to see my wife. Oh and thank you." Ava shoots out quickly and walks toward the hall of room in the ICU. She looks for the room with the tag that says 14R and it takes her a while but she finds it and walks through the open door.

"Aves." She hears Sara whisper under her breath. Sara is connected to a whole bunch of cables and machines, it freaks her out a little bit at first but then she moves closer to Sara's hospital bed and takes a seat in the chair near Sara's bed.

"Sara baby, you scared the shit out of me! don't you ever do that again!" Ava jokes a little, "But for real now, I was so worried you were dead or that something bad happened to you! I love you so much baby." Ava says, tear almost slipping through her eyes. She moves closer to Sara's bed and puts her hand lightly over Sara's hand.

"I love you too Aves, So fucking much. You can't even imagine how it felt to know that there might be a chance that I won't be able to see you or kiss you or touch you again, I'm so lucky that Korra had my back and was next to me. She saved my life." Sara says and takes a hold on Ava's hand.

"Well I don't know who Korra is but I want you to tell me all about her and we will invite her over for dinner sometime when you could come home. By the way, did the doctors told you when are you going to be free to come home? And when do you think I should get the girls here? Or maybe I shouldn't because it's a hospital, I don't know what do yo-" Ava is cut off by Sara squeezing her hand, "Don't worry baby, we will talk about that but right now I'm feeling so tired." Sara says.

"No problem, you can sleep I'll be right here when you wake up, tell me if you need anything ok?" Ava says and Sara nods. Sara gets comfortable in the bed and tilts her head to rest close to Ava's arm, Ava just smiles to herself at the cute move and gets comfortable as well on the chair.

Ava keeps her eyes open for a long period of time, when she thinks Sara is asleep she moves in her chair a bit and opens her mouth to speak.

"I love you so much that I can't even express how. You are just so perfect and I'm so fucking afraid that I might lose you someday and just the thought of losing you makes my heart stop beating and my palms begin to sweat. I love you more than the sun and the stars in the sky, more than anything in this world and not only this world but all the other worlds and universes that might exist. I love you so much, you and our beautiful, cute and smart daughters. When I first saw you I thought to my self that you where so out of my league and that I can only dream that a girl like you, so hot and fierce would ever talk to me, but you did and you made me fall more in love with you after every second I spent with you. I couldn't ask for anyone better to spend my whole life with than you, you are so beautiful, supportive and fucking amazing. I love you so much that sometimes it hurts." Ava talks mostly to herself, she thinks that Sara is asleep but Sara hears every single thing she says and just as Ava closes her eyes to let the tears that were piling up in her eyes slip down her cheeks she opens her own eyes and whispers softly, "I love you too." After that Sara is fast asleep.

Ava kisses Sara's temple and falls asleep in the chair next to Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez this was an emotional roller coaster for me really,  
> tell me what you think of it in the comments and if you have any suggestions for the story also comment them.  
> please hit the kudo button.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll write you in the next one,  
> Love y'all  
> Lior <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I know it has been FOREVER! but I have had soooo many shit to handle these last few months and I am so truly sorry for taking so long to update.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
> <3

"Mama Can I have a story before bed time?" The young boy sitting on his bed asked Lexa.

"Yes, sure honey, but first you have to get in under the covers and let me cover you up and you have to rest your head on the pillow." Lexa answers her son with a soft smile on her face and love in her eyes.

The little five year old boy gets into his bed and under the covers, Lexa covers him with the blanket and he lays his head on the pillow and Lexa moves from the bed to sit next to it on the floor so her face is just right so she can look at her son.

"So which story do you want me to tell you honey?" Lexa addresses her son with a soft expression on her face.

"How did you and Mommy meet? And- and how did you get married?" The young boy asks and looks at his mother for an answer to the question.

Lexa takes a moment to think and then opens her mouth, "Well, nice choice boy. So let's start with when we first met and how we started dating is that okay?" She asks the boy and he nods back at her quickly with agreement.

====+====

Lexa and Clarke went to the same university, however they didn't know that because the UCLA is a large university with a massive amount of students. They first met by accident when Lexa went to the bathroom during a lecture because she really needed to and even though the lecture was important she had to pee. Clarke was getting her makeup fixed in the mirror.

====+====

Lexa rushed into the bathroom trying to open the fly of her jeans and get into a stall so she can pee, she didn't notice the girl that was standing in front of the mirror trying to get her eyeliner done and she accidentally bumped into her.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry, I just really have to pee, I'll help you clean it in a second please just let m-" Lexa rushed into a stall and pees, the blonde girl had her hands covering her face and was standing still in the same place as before.

Lexa finished her business and got out of the stall to see the girl in the same place she was in when Lexa bumped into her and got into the stall, she heard small and quiet sobs so she washed her hands and stepped closer to the girl.

"Hey look, I'm sorry I bumped into you. Is there anything I can do to help? I am really truly sorry about that." Lexa stood in front of her and offered her hand to the blond girl.

"It's okay sorry for being dramatic I just had a shitty day and I'm sorry its really fine. I'm Clarke by the way." Clarke removed her hands and lifted her head up to look at Lexa.

Only then Lexa could see the blonde girl's beautiful blue eyes, she felt like she wanted to swim in forever and never look away. Clarke looked right into her green eyes and got a little lost in the woods. after a few silent moments of them just looking into each other's eyes Lexa broke the silence.

"Oh, I'm Lexa, Lexa Woods." She cleared her throat and held her hand out for Clarke to shake, but instead of shaking it Clarke got closer to her.

"It has been very nice to meet you Lexa Woods." She said walked out of the restroom. Clarke left Lexa shook and wondering, 'who is this girl? I have to find out.' Lexa told herself and walked out of the restroom as well.

====+====

"But Mama how did you get together?" The dirty blond boy asks.

"Just wait and listen to the story baby." Lexa tells her son and gets back to the story.

====+====

Lexa had to find out who this girl is. Lexa felt like this girl, this Clarke was a person she had to see again. She went to find out who this Clarke was and she started with the university information office.

"Yo, do you guys have any records of where a Clarke lives?" Lexa said, hoping for something.

"Hey, I will need a last name I won't be able to find him for you without a last name and if he doesn't live in campus I can't do it as well." The guy in the office said.

"Oh, that's not a he, Clarke is a woman. She has this gorgeous blond hair and these blue eyes that are just like the ocean." Lexa said, drifting off on Clarke a bit.

"Ah! Clarke Griffin! I know her, she is actually one of my best friends how do you know her? and why do you need her address?" The guy questioned her. He had black wavy not short but not long messy hair and brown nice eyes with freckles on his face.

"Oh well I met her by accident and she was so stunning that I couldn't stop thinking about her and I would really like it if you could help me with something." Lexa said, getting closer to the guy, "What's your name by the way?" She asked.

"It's Bellamy, but some of my friends call me Blake it depends on which you want to-" Bellamy started to drift off.

"Yeah okay cool, so Bellamy, Bell. Is it fine if I cal you Bell?" Lexa asks and the guy nodded and shrugged, "I want to ask Clarke on a date, now I have a plan of how exactly to do it but I will need your help. Are you in?" Lexa addressed the guy who thought about the offer for a moment until he nodded.

"So I have this plan..." and Lexa explained every inch of her plan to Bellamy.

====+====

"Mama, Mama what was the plan?" the boy asks his mother another question.

"You'll have to gather some patience my boy." Lexa says softly to the kid and gets back to her story.

====+====

The door bell rang and Clarke shouted to her roommate that she was going to answer it. She opened the door and saw a single rose with a single note pressed to it. Clarke picked the rose and the note up and read it, 'Will' an only word is written on the small note. She got the rose closer to her face and smelt it, it smelled wonderful. Clarke got back in her room, closed her door and rushed to tell her roommate the strange occurrence.

The next day Clarke woke up late (for not having any classes) to a ring of the door bell again. She rushed to the door to get it open and to her surprise she found another rose on her doorstep with another little note. Clarke picked up the rose and the note just as she did yesterday and read the note, 'You'. She thought to herself for a second, 'Will You' What does that mean?' Clarke wondered and got inside her dorm once again to tell her roommate.

The day after that it happened all again. Clarke heard a door bell, she opened the door and a red rose with a small note were lying on her doorstep. She picked them up and gave the rose a long sniff, an amazing smell came through her nose and into her body. Clarke read the note and once again there was only one word, 'Go', 'interesting, Will You Go. I can't wait till tomorrow to find out what the next word is.' She thought to herself.

Tomorrow came fast and Clarke practically waited by the door to see who is placing these roses and what will the word today be. She heard the doorbell ring and ran to get it, she opened it and saw Bellamy standing there placing the rose, "Bell? was it you all this time?" Clarke was confused now.

"Oh! No! I'm not who sends these I'm just the delivery guy. This is from, um. I can't tell you but you will find out soon." Bellamy said, picking up the rose and the note from the ground and placing them in Clarke's hand. He turned around and left.

Clarke opened the note once again as she did all three times before and read the note, 'On' the note said and Clarke put it where she put all the other ones and got back to her day.

Another day passes and Clarke gets another note just like all the other it has one word written on it, 'A'. "Not even a word but a letter. an only letter. Can you believe this? I mean who is sending these? Bell won't tell me." Clarke said to her roommate, "I really don't know Griffin, a LOT of people are interested in you here. I mean look at you, you're hot, funny and smart, sometimes a pain in my ass but still." Clarke giggled at the words and put the note in place.

The next day was different. It was late and Clarke's hoped to get another note were long gone. She decided to go and paint something nice, A pair of green eyes with trees of the forest deep inside them. Clarke was just about to sign the painting but then she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly jump to the door and opened it, when she did she saw a girl standing there, brown hair over her left shoulder, a white blouse, a black pair of skinny jeans that made her legs look like they go on for miles and a pair of green eyes that Clarke can see the forest through them. the girl was holding a note and a bouquet of roses, on her face was a warm, shy smile. Lexa offered her the note and the roses that were attached to it and Clarke took it from her hand a little shook. 'Date' was the word on the note this time. She looked up at Lexa to find her smiling at her, "What?" Clarke said confused about what's happening. "Clarke, I don't know if you remember but we met in the restroom once and i just had to find you since then, I had to look into your beautiful eyes once again, but that's not totally why I'm here. Clarke I am here to ask you on a date. Will you go on a date with me?" Lexa asked Clarke.

"Yes", a simple yes is what she got from a shook Clarke that couldn't believe that someone would go through all that just to ask her for a date. "Um, if it's okay by you then tomorrow night is fine." Clarke suggested. "Sure, that would be great." Lexa replied.

====+====

"Baby? Are you asleep?" Lexa asks the little boy, but all she gets is soft, little snores. "Sleep tight baby boy I will tell you the rest when we get the chance. Good night baby." She says and with that kisses him on his forehead she leaves the room and shuts the door after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?  
> Tell me in the comments and please press the kudo button if you liked it!  
> I took some inspiration about the roses from how my parents got together :)  
> I remember as a young kid that I would ask them for a story and so this was one of my favorites.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading I hope you'd stick around!  
> <3 Lior.


End file.
